Overwhelmed
by Violet K. Odin
Summary: Nine months seem longer than it actually is. Can they put their differences aside and learn to love their child. Better yet, can they learn to love each other?
1. Overwhelmed

Full Summary:

Isabella M. Swan, aka Izzy, never thought that she would get pregnant at the tender age of 17. And she definitely didn't think it would be by Tony, her auto shop teacher's assistant. With her shaky past how will she come to accept him with open arms. Edward A. Cullen, aka Tony or Mr. Assistant, never thought he would meet a girl like Izzy. One who could change a tire with her eyes closed. And he definitely didn't think that their relationship would change after just one night. Will he be able to accept the fact that she's carrying his unborn child. Nine months seem longer than it actually is. Can they put their differences aside and learn to love their child. Better yet, can they learn to love each other?

* * *

"Don't believe the things they say about me and all those things you know I'd never be." -All 'Cause of you by The 88

* * *

Everyone's had a moment where you reflect on how you ended up where you are now. Some people have had them in the shower, on a roller coaster, during sex, or in rehab. I just so happened to have one while Jasper was holding my hair back as I threw up in Mr. Molina's private restroom. I couldn't help but notice the light green tile that covered the floor. The green I wore _that_ night. The one that _He_ said looked so great on me. The one that I _refused_ to wear since that night 6 weeks ago.

"You okay Izzy?" Jasper asked, helping me off the cold tile.

"For now, thanks Jazz." He nodded and made his way out of the bathroom, no doubt to tell Mr. Molina that I was not up to working today. I made my way out of the bathroom and into the classroom. Thank God it was empty. The last thing I needed was for the guys to start asking questions. I already had enough attention between Jasper and Mr. M. Grabbing my bag I made my way back to the bathroom, passing Mr. Molina and Jasper, who were discussing the engine we were working on. Twice this week I hadn't been able to work on the engine because I had spent half the period throwing up my breakfast. I wondered if _He_ was around here or if _He_ noticed that I've been sick all week. Mr. Molina had insisted I see the nurse, but I didn't need Ms. Krane to tell me what was wrong. I shut the bathroom door and began to brush my teeth.

I thought about how this all started. The first day of my senior year at Forks High School. The first day of 1st period, auto shop year 4. The first day the Mr. Molina informed us that the district was giving him an assistant. The first day I laid my eyes on Mr. Cullen.

* * *

-Violet


	2. Overwhelmed Ch 1

"And in that moment I could see all of the things that we would be. You were the girl I was waiting for, that I would ask to marry me." -Overwhelmed by Tim Mcmorris

* * *

September, the first day of senior year.

Walking through the classroom door I smiled at the fact that I would be returning to a place where all my problems melted away and I could be surrounded by people who shared my common interest. Looking around I noticed that no one was in the classroom so I had made way pass the desks and out into the shop. The smell of oil and rubber filled my nose and I giggled. This year would be amazing, it was senior year after all. Looking around I saw Jasper talking with the rest of the guys in the shop. Dropping my bag on the floor, I jumped onto his back and frowned as I heard him groan, I was no that heavy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Jazz! I missed you soooo much!" I yelled as he laughed and gripped the underside of my knees to make sure I wouldn't fall. He was the reason I had taken auto shop my freshman year. Turning to the rest of the guys I smiled and waved.

"What are you talking about Izz? I was at your house on Saturday." He said turning his neck to look at me with his brown eyes.

"What I can't miss you." I pouted.

"As I recall, you kicked me out of your house on Saturday because I was being annoying!" He grumbled.

"Oh shut up." I sighed and tugged his blonde hair. "Now be a good boy and let's go find Mr. Molina."

"Whatever." He replied, rolling his eyes, walking across the shop, toward the back room. We continued to chat about our class schedules. "Molina! Izzy's here!" Jasper shouted as we approached the backroom. Ten seconds later our auto shop teacher came out of the storage room, laughing when he saw Jasper carrying me on his back. Mr. Molina use to say that he could never get use to the strange things Jasper and I would do.

"Good to see you guys back!" Mr. Molina said ruffling my hair and patting Jasper on the shoulder.

"Good to be back." I smiled. Mr. M was like a second father to me. He was amazed at how well I excelled my first year in auto shop. He had asked me to come back for a second year and I did it on a whim. I'm glad to say that I have yet to regret that decision.

"Now before we begin this year, I would like to introduce you to someone." He turned and shouted, "Cullen!" I gave a questioning glance at Jasper, who shrugged in return. Turning back to the storage room, I saw a guy walking toward us. He had copper hair, green eyes, was about 6' 4", and as much as I'd hate to admit it, he was hot. Very hot. Surprisingly Cullen, as Mr. Molina had called him, didn't look much older than us.

"Who the hell is he?" I whispered to Jasper.

"I don't know." He sighed under his breath and tightened his grip on my legs.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my new assistant, Mr. Edward Cullen. He will be with us for the rest of the year and he's here to help, so if you have any questions ask away!." Mr. M turned his attention to Mr. Cullen. "Edward, I would like to introduce you to my top students, Miss. Isabella Swan and Mr. Jasper Whitlock." Mr. Cullen turned to us and raised his eyebrow.

"So these are the two amazing pupils you were talking about." He asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh Jasper is just the pretty face, I'm the real brains behind the operation," I teased. "Besides he's a great method of transportation."

"Whatever." Jasper smirked, rolling his eyes. The two men standing there just observed us.

"Now if you would be so kind to put me down?" I asked Jasper.

"Sure thing princess," Jasper snickered. Before I knew it my butt was planted on the ground.

"What the hell was that for jerk! When I said put me down that didn't mean drop me to the ground!" I shouted angrily. Grabbing Jasper's foot I pulled as hard as I could, causing him to stumble forward and land beside me. Before Jasper or I could make another move, Mr. Molina and Mr. Cullen were in between us. Mr. M was helping me up and Mr. Cullen was helping Jasper up. The bell rang and Mr. Molina made his way to the classroom. This was not the first time Jasper and I had gotten into a 'physical altercation'. Once when Jasper poured oil all over favorite vans and he walked around with a black eye for a week.

"Really good to have you guys back." Molina laughed. Jasper and I glanced at each other before turning to the assistant.

"Soooo. Mr. Assistant, huh?" I questioned.

"I prefer Tony, but whatever floats your boat kid." Mr. Assistant replied before glancing at Jasper. After a minute of awkward silence Tony spoke. "Not to offend you, but when your teacher was talking about his best student I didn't think you'd be a . . ." He hesitated and I took it as my cue to speak.

"A chick? No offence taken. Now if you don't mind the bell rang." I grabbed Jasper's hand, flashed Mr. Assistant a smile, pulled Jasper along and jogged over to where Seth, Sam, and Embry were sitting in the classroom.

"Did you guys miss me?" I asked.

"Actually I was hoping you wouldn't come back." Embry joked, right before Sam slapped the side of his head.

"Ignore the idiot." Seth laughed as Embry flipped off Sam.

"You know, I'm just kidding Izzy." Embry said as he ran up and gave me a massive bear hug, causing me to roll my eyes. "Whats your schedule?"

"1-Home period. 2-English IV. 3-Auto Shop Year IV. 4- Teachers Aid for Mr. Molina. Lunch. 5-AP Biology. 6-AP Calculus." I replied. The boys told me their schedules and Jasper and I had most of our classes together. We continued to chat until Mr. Molina quieted everyone down.

In auto shop year 4 there was a total of 12 boys and 1 girl, making it the smallest auto shop class, but in my opinion THE BEST. Mr. M began talking about what we would do for the next few weeks. He also formally introduced Mr. Assistant, who was there if we ever needed "help". All I knew was that he was one of those guys, the ones who thought that women couldn't change a tire and belonged at home making dinner. That was about to change because clearly he had never met someone like me.

* * *

-Violet. Forgive me for being incapable of updating a story regularly.


	3. Overwhelmed Ch 2

"You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way. You want me down on earth, but I am up in space. You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch. You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch." - I love it by Icona Pop

* * *

(September: 2 weeks since school started)

* * *

"I didn't ASK for your help!"

"Well it looked like you NEEDED it!"

"How _exactly_ do YOU know what I NEED? Last time I checked you weren't a FREAKIN PSYCHIC!"

"I might not be _psychic_ but I KNOW when someone has NO IDEA what they're doing!"

"Why ME! Why can't you help one of the boys!"

"I help EVERYONE th-"

"Always ME ME ME. Because the GIRL has no idea what SHE'S DOING!"

"I'm just trying to help YOU OUT!"

**"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON HERE!"**

Silence. Mr. Molina turned and looked around the shop. Silence. The boys glanced at the teacher and turned back to what they were doing. Silence. The only sound was of the tools clinking against the metal. Silence. Izzy Swan and Tony Cullen stood in the middle of the work area. They had flinched when Mr. M had interrupted their fight. Silence. Glancing at his student he let out a sigh. She looked angry, well, angrier than Edward.

"Is there a problem here?" Izz looked at her teacher and hesitated before frowning and adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag. She glanced at Edward and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Molina, may I have a pass to the nurses office. I don't feel well." The teacher looked at his student and nodded.

"Sure let me write you a pass." She nodded back in thanks and followed him without looking back at Edward.

Edward watched her walk away and turned to look at the rest of the students. They looked like they knew what they were doing, besides he didn't feel like helping anyone, anymore. He grumbled back to the storage room and slumped down on a chair. He didn't understand why Izzy had been so angry over the fact that he had tried to help her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Jasper walked into the room until he was lounging on the chair across from him, feet kicked up on the desk.

"Ya know, she really does know what she's doing." Jasper pulled out a bag of licorice, plopped it on the desk, and pulled one out. "Want some?"  
Edward looked at the blue bag before pulling a few out and munching on them. "She knows exactly what she's doing. She's been here all 4 years. Aced every test and project." Jasper kept his eyes on the ceiling. "Today is the first time she's ever asked for a pass to leave."

Edward continued to shove licorice in his mouth, even though it no longer held any appeal. The silence was tense, but jasper looked perfectly relaxed as if the mood didn't affect him.

"So what exactly did you do to make her leave?"

"I didn't make her do anything." Jasper nodded at Edward's short reply and kept chewing.

"What did you do to her to make her _want_ to leave?"

"Look, I don't know what she told you, but all I did was try to help her. She just took it the wrong way." Jasper stopped chewing and looked up.

"That is such a lie. We all know you single her out cuz she's a girl." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I do not. She's just-" Jasper cut him off.

"A girl." Edward didn't argue. "A girl that's suppose to cry of she gets dirty and try to get the guy yo do all the work." Edward sighed and Jasper sat up looking Edward straight in the eye. "BUT we all know Izz isn't like that. She can carry her own weight, maybe you should apologize." Edward stared at Jasper and chose not to respond. Maybe he had been a little over possessive when it came to everything Izzy was doing. But in his defense his sister would never go near a car engine, let alone try to fix one. Then again if there's one thing he learned, Izz was nothing like his sister, and for some strange reason that though made him smile.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen." With that said Jasper hopped up and grabbed his licorice before heading out the door.

* * *

Isabella Swan stomped her way through rows of books, before finding a suitable place to drop her bag and plop to the floor. She popped her ear buds in and leaned against the bookshelf before closing her eyes and getting lost in the music. She couldn't believe the nerve of some people. In a way she felt insulted, she had worked just as hard as any of those guys and it took years to earn their respect. But along comes Edward Cullen and decides that he can do anything he wants. He didn't know all the work she did and he didn't even acknowledge that she knew more than half the guys in her class. For Pete sake Jasper and herself were tied for 1st place in that class.

The music was pulsing through her ears and every second that passed made her feel angrier. The little voice in her head said maybe _you'd feel better if you poured oil in his shoes or maybe in his hair. He looks like he takes care of his hair, it's so shiny and soft looking._ That's as far as her thoughts got before she felt a kick against her shoe and jumped 2 feet in the air.

"Hey watch it!" Izz yelled. When she looked up she smiled. "Hey Ang, long time no see." Angela was one of Bella's few female friends and they hadn't spoken with each other since school began. Which means that Bella hadn't had a chance to vent to her female friend in a long long time. _Maybe too long. _Bella sat up and Angela plopped down beside her.

"So what's up Isabella?" Angela asked bumping against Bella's shoulder. "What's got you in such a mood, I could hear your music 5 rows down."

"Well, there's this new assistant in the auto-shop and I swear he just loves to piss me off! You have no idea how annoying he is. It's like everything I do is wrong in his eyes and he's sexist. The boys in the class can do no wrong while he watches me like a hawk."

"Ohh sounds like there's drama in cars land." Izz laughed at how Angela's nickname for the auto-shop. "Is that why you're not in class?"

"Yeah, Mr. Molina gave me a pass after he heard Tony and I fighting." She sighed.

"Tony? You're on a first name basis?" Ang wiggled her eyebrows while Izz rolled her eyes.

"His name is Edward, but he likes to be called Tony for some reason. Whatever his name is he's still a complete douche."

"Is he hot? He's a mechanic right, I bet he has an amazing body." Bella's face heated up and she choked on air."

"I doubt he likes me. And even if he did being a jerk isn't attractive."

"Well you know what they say about boys. If they're mean to you that means they like you."

"I thought that only applied in elementary school?"

"You should know by now that boys never grow up. But don't avoid my question, is he hot or not?" Bella hesitated to answer but realized that Angela would not give up, so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"He had nice hair. It's a weird copper color, but it looks soft." Bella almost banged her face against the bookshelf. _What was I thinking. He has nice hair. Right on_ genius.

"What is he in a scale of 1-10? An 8? Maybe he's into that whole kinky student/teacher role-play."

"What's wrong with you? You need to stop reading fanfiction, it's getting to your head."

"What don't tell me you haven't thought of it. I bet you he's delicious. Personally I like the Natives from the Rez. Oh that Seth is so fine."

"Seth would never ask you, he's super shy."

"I find that attractive, thank you very much. But seriously Izz, maybe you should have a serious conversation with him and lay down the law. Worse comes to worse, you're only dealing with him for an hour a day. Besides High School is filled with people you don't like. Right"

Bella could only hope.

* * *

- Here's an update, Sorry for the slow progress. Hope to have another longer chapter soon!


End file.
